The love of Ryouji and Kotoko Fujioka
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is a story of how Ryouji aka Ranka met his wife Kotoko. I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


One bright morning Kotoko was at the grocery store to pick up some food as she was walking her face was buried into her list of things to buy.

"Lets see…I need strawberries, fish…milk" then she bumped into something hard.

"Oh I'm sorry miss!" said a girly but manly voice.

Kotoko looked up to see a very handsome man with long light brown hair, and light hazel eyes.

"No…It was my fault I should have been watching where I was going…" Kotoko smiled.

_Oh she's cute….she's cuter than a lot of the men I've seen…..I like her…._the man thought with a light blush on his face.

"No I cant let a woman as pretty as you take the blame! The blame is all mine!" the man blurted out.

_Pretty?_ Kotoko thought with a sigh.

"No it's my fault…..please excuse me" she sighed as she walked past him but he started to follow her.

"I'm Ryouji Fujioka, what's your name?" he smiled.

"Kotoko" she said coldly as she started to scan the shelves.

"Just Kotoko your not going to tell me your last name?" Ryouji sighed.

"No….I don't feel like getting all buddy buddy with a strange man I've never met before…." Kotoko said as she put a box of strawberries into her basket.

"Well how about we go out to dinner and get to know each other?" Ryouji grinned.

"No thank you." Kotoko sighed _This man is strange…._

"Aw come on! It'll be fun!" he smiled.

"I said no sir" Kotoko said as she placed a carton of milk in her basket.

"Milk huh? I like milk too! See we have one thing in common! Now let me treat you to some dinner!" he smiled.

"What?….."

"Come on please Kotoko …pretty please!" Ryouji begged.

"Don't you ever give up?" Kotoko said threw her teeth.

"Nope…so is that a yes?" he grinned.

"No it's not….now if you'll excuse me I'll be gong now!" she said angrily as she walked over to the cashier to buy her food.

Then Ryouji placed his food on the counter behind her's and gave her charming smile.

"Fancy meeting you here!"

"Please go away…." Kotoko groaned.

"Why I have to buy my food to you know!" Ryouji laughed.

"There is another line open why do you have to be in this one?"

"I….hmmm…..I actually don't have an answer for that" he said with a sigh of defeat.

"Your very strange…." Kotoko muttered. "We just met….and so you ask me to dinner…."

"What it's not often I meet a woman as pretty as you!" he blushed. " So please let me buy you a cup of coffee at least!"

"Fine….you win…so erm what was your name again?" Kotoko asked a she grabbed her bags.

"Ryouji Fujioka" he grinned as he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Well Ryouji even thought I accepted your offer doesn't mean I don't think your strange…." Kotoko smirked.

"That's fine if you think I'm strange….that's an emotion at least" he winked.

"I also think your annoying…" she chuckled.

"A-annoying?" he gasped as he fell to his knees. _My beautiful Kotoko thinks I'm annoying…_he thought sadly.

"Well come on I thought you were going to treat me to some coffee"

Then Ryouji's head snapped up and he jumped to his feet.

"R-right!" he nodded as he ran over to her side _I'll make her fall for me if that's the last thing I do! _he thought as they started to walk toward the restaurant.

"So how old are you?" Kotoko asked curiously.

"Nineteen!" he grinned then Kotoko burst into laugher. "W-what's so funny?"

"I'm twenty five….I feel like an old lady" she giggled.

"Hey that's not that old!" Ryouji laughed _wow…..she's cute even when she smiles….those big brown eyes just….glisten….so cute….._he thought. "S-so…um….what do you do for a living?" he asked curiously.

"I'm a lawyer" she smiled proudly.

"A lawyer wow! That's so cool!" he blushed.

"I guess, so what about you?" Kotoko asked.

"W-what about me?"

"What do you do for a living?" Kotoko smiled.

"Well…I work part time….at a um…tranny bar…" he blushed _I hope she doesn't freak out…all the other girls freaked out…._

"You're a tranny?" Kotoko asked curiously.

"Well…I like to cross dress…." he muttered.

"Do you like men?"

"I um…well….I think they are attractive….and all the relationships I had with men weren't physical they were all emotional!" he said nervously.

"Oh…I see" Kotoko muttered.

"Y-your not disgusted by me being a tranny?" Ryouji asked curiously.

"No why would I be? I think you should like some one for what's on the inside not the outside" she smiled.

_SHE'S TOO CUTE!_ him mind screamed then he offered her a charming smile.

"Thanks Kotoko….you are actually the only woman to accept me for who I am" he chuckled as he ran his hand threw his hair.

Then they finally came to the restaurant and Kotoko reached out to grab the door handle but Ryouji's hand beat her to it.

"Allow me." he said with a big goofy grin.

"Thanks" she smiled as she walked into the restaurant.

Then they were seated and they ordered their coffee.

"Your very pretty Kotoko." Ryouji muttered.

"Thanks…but how many times are you going to tell me that?" Kotoko laughed.

"Oh I um…I don't …..heh….I don't know" he blushed.

Then the waiter came with their coffee and they started to drink in silence. Until the silence was broken by Kotoko.

"So what do you do at the tranny bar?" she asked curiously.

"Well I serve drinks…they make us wear maid outfits….that's pretty much it." he giggled.

"I bet you look cute!" she laughed as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Well I think I do actually it fits my curves very well-….wait…..are you being sarcastic?" Ryouji smirked.

"Perhaps…" Kotoko said as she stuck out her tongue.

Then the rest of their evening was filled with laughs and they got to know each other a lot. Then Ryouji offered to walk Kotoko home so he did once they got to her door he smiled fondly at her.

"Thanks Ryouji I had fun actually…" Kotoko smiled.

"I did too….I'm really glad I met you" he blushed.

"Same here!" she giggled as she opened her door.

"Now Kotoko….don't forget to lock to the door, oh and don't go outside alone at night!" he said in a stern voice.

"You sound like an old man!" she blushed.

"Oh yea and Kotoko….will you go to dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

"Sure….I'd love to" she muttered.

"Great see you then!" Ryouji said with a goofy grin.


End file.
